1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for tagging content in a game, particularly a game shared in a game cloud executed system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud systems, using computing resources (hardware and software), deliver services over a network (typically the Internet). The services, in the context of gaming, enable streaming of content to remote clients, wherein most processing is done on servers, which may be distributed. Input provided at the remote clients will in turn drive execution of the game, without the need for dedicated gaming hardware at the client's location. Cloud gaming, therefore, has been increasing in popularity because users find it easier to access more titles without complex hardware restrictions and game suppliers find it easier manage game code from centralized locations.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.